


four to five (fourty five)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, because norenhyuckmin is superior, lapslock, poly 00z, shitty summary but meh², shitty title but meh, there are the only two of them but this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: renjun didn't like physical contacts but he was thankful enough to make this one exception. jaemin was more than thrilled to get this chance of hugging him.





	four to five (fourty five)

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad and found [this](https://twitter.com/dreamiestexts/status/1014454819967459330) and i was still sad but with my uwus on higher levels so i decided to give myself this fic in hopes to be less sad. i'm still sad but my uwu levels are now the highest so it remains a win.

"i give up", renjun said throwing his arms to the air. he hated math. why did he need to learn this? it's stupid. he was a high school senior and he damn well knew now that he wanted nothing to do with math. sure he liked physics and astrology, but he didn't want to major it. he wanted to draw, to be an artist and for that, he did not need to know how complex numbers worked. letters were not fit for maths, numbers were. letters were for texts. numbers for equations. this was all bullshit and he was _this_ close to giving up.

actually, no. he _did_ give up. he was never understanding this thing.

he heard a boy beside him sigh. jaemin, his boyfriend number three and the only one of them who wasn't busy on this boring afternoon of thursday - since jeno had practice with the school's football team and donghyuck had rehearsals for this choir performance they'd have in a few days -, looked at him with a frown. "you can't give up now, injun-ah. you were doing so well, you finished half of the assignment! if you keep going it'll be over in no time."

"it's been what, two hours? i don't want to be here for more two hours."

"it's only been one", nana pouted. 

"well, i'd be done by now if you had let me copy yours."

"not happening. how will you _learn_?"

renjun shrugged. "who said i want to learn this thing? it's useless gibberish for me."

jaemin rolled his eyes, moving from his spot on the other's bed and sitting beside him. "you know what, i'm going to help you."

his eyes shined. "you're letting me copy your assignment?"

"not in a million years. i'm going to tutor you."

the older gasped, looking at him offended. "i hate you. i trusted you, nana, but instead you break my heart. _how could you_."

"don't be a such a drama queen, that's hyuck's role", the tall boy casually said, taking renjun's book and quickly giving it a look. "so, where exactly are you stuck on?"

he didn't take to long to reply. "since the far beginning?"

"but you did half of it already, didn't you?"

"yeah, by guessing."

jaemin stared at his boyfriend for a couple of seconds, fighting the urge to facepalm. "why didn't you ask for my help earlier?"

"i did?"

"besides trying to copy my work", he rolled his eyes. "okay, this is going to take a while..."

renjun felt like running away, although this was his own house, but anything for him to avoid extra hours of _math_. however, he found himself slowly understanding part of what jaemin was teaching him. he hated admitting it, but it made some sense, the whole numbers-with-letter things, despite him knowing he'd most likely forget it in a couple of months after graduation, despite him knowing he'd never use it in real life scenarios. still, he wasn't completely lost anymore.

"and done", jaemin said after renjun finally finished his assignment, looking prideful at him. "see, wasn't that hard."

"it was torture", he said with a tired voice. "but at least it's done now. and wow, it's just been an hour and a half. you're a fucking genius."

"no need to flatter me", he replied, but by his smile, he was thankful for the compliment. "i hope you ace it."

"i will. i had the best teacher."

jaemin nodded. "yeah, kim-ssaem is very smart."

"i meant you, asshole", he showed his tongue. he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling shy. "i should thank you."

the younger blinked in confusion. "then just do it?"

"no, i don't mean just saying thank you, i mean something more," he paused. "special." his boyfriend was still pretty confused, so he cleared his throat again, with a very serious face. "na jaemin-ssi."

"oh my god", he cringed out loud and then put a hand on his face, trying to keep a poker face.

the older continued. "in light of what you did for me... i shall grant you this gift."

jaemin was close to laughing but tried not to say anything else to not ruin the mood.

renjun looked down but then up again, staring at his boyfriend. "you can hug me for four to five seconds."

he waited for the other's reaction, slowly trying to process what he had said. "you... you're letting me hug you... for forty five seconds?!"

"wha-- no, i meant--"

"come here injun-ah!", the tall one said before wrapping his long arms around his boyfriend, holding him tightly as if he'd run away if he didn't. not that renjun had shown any signs of resisting him, but jaemin wasn't going to risk it.

"i hate you."

"you already said that today!"

he rolled his eyes. "i said four to five."

"shh, we know you meant fourty five. you love my hugs deep down. and hyuck's too. and jeno, although he doesn't hug us as much as i do."

"because he has a good sense of personal space."

"personal space? never heard of her."

the older jokingly slapped his arm. "you're lucky you're cute. and a good tutor."

"so if i were ugly and dumb you'd never date me?"

"exactly."

jaemin pouted and renjun laughed at the younger's cuteness. and he, like a whipped man, kissed him on the lips, because pouty na jaemin was the cutest na jaemin and he, deep down, was weak for cute things. and his boyfriends. and his boyfriends being cute.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot all i learned in math since i got admitted at my art university so forgive me for innacuracies. anyway, talk to me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heecheondo), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
